


In Quiet, Slumber

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'slice of life' with a secondary prompt of 'home is where the heart is'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quiet, Slumber

The flames from the fireplace cast long shadows on the walls of the dimly lit room painting the features of the three men in sharp relief. In the low light of the smoldering fire they curled together, bodies entwined until it was difficult to tell where one ended and the next began. Here the soft curve of a cheek rested on the smooth planes of a toned chest. There a long leg was draped across and through two others calling to mind a loosely woven braid or a thread that changed colors as it spun in the light. The positions of the bodies spoke of tenderness and comfort with each man being both an individual and yet part of something larger.

Pine scent mixed with the aroma of burning wood added to the comfortable rustic feel. Even though it perfumed the air the distinctly masculine musk of sated lust still lingered along with the smell of sweat that comes from physical activity and fear. Together they told the story of stolen time and desire that was once suppressed but now hidden no more. A hint of spices wafted from the table in the corner of the room where half filled bowls of stew sat with spoons still in them next to mostly full cups of coffee. Impatience and hunger of another kind having taken over long before the meal was finished.

A shifting log crackled and the occasional pop of overheated sap accented the soft sounds of slow even breathing so that it filled the room like the quiet strains of a lullaby. A sleepy sigh was followed by the whisper of skin sliding over material before settling into a light snore that would no doubt elicit teasing in the morning. Even in sleep it brought twitch to the curve of one set of lips. A name, mumbled and almost unrecognizable, was spoken and then another. Both held in equal reverence as where the people they called to mind.

Far away, just on the edge of hearing, an owl hooted then launched itself into the air on ghostly wings. The curtains fluttered, blown by night breeze that made its way through the slightly open window. With it came the smell of dew and flowers that bloomed under the light of the moon. Lost in the sleep of innocence regained through trust and redemption the men slumbered on, each still lost in love soaked dreams of the future.


End file.
